Suddenly Supernatural Meet Love
by SunghyoJoY
Summary: Sungmin, gadis yg tdk mau menerima kemampuannya bisa melihat hal-hal mistis, kini menemukan sesuatu/Bodoh, kenapa kau tampak manis saat seperti ini?/ Namaku Lee Donghae/ Aku harap bisa berteman baik denganmu, Sungminie/ Laki-laki itu siapa?/ Gadis bodoh yang menyebalkan./KyuMin Fanfiction / GS/ Ch 4 is up/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly A Supernatural Meet Love**

**Genre : Mystery, supranatural, romance**

**.**

**Warning : Gender switch, abal-abal, typo(s), aneh, OOC, dll**

**.**

**Man Sung Hyo**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal Pov**

_Kring..Kring.._

Bel berbunyi nyaring, membuat beberapa murid yang semula mengantuk, menjadi sadar seutuhnya. Ya! Akhirnya pelajaran membosankan yang disebut dengan sejarah itu selesai juga. Lagipula siapa yang suka dengan pelajaran yang satu itu? Ocehan panjang dari guru tua bermarga Han itu, benar-benar terdengar seperti _lullaby_ untuk para murid.

Gadis manis itu melangkah keluar kelas, menuju ke arah kantin. Sendiri, hanya seorang diri dia berjalan, tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya makan siang kali ini.

Dia mengambil nampan. Dengan cekatan tangannya meraih semangkuk nasi,samgyupsal, dan kimchi yang disediakan pihak sekolah untuk santapan kali ini. Tak lupa susu dan buah sebagai pelengkap.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku kayu tua, namun tetap kokoh. Dan mulai menyuapkan butiran-butiran putih yang disebut nasi disusul dengan samgyupsal hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu meluncur lembut melewati kerongkongannya.

''Lihatlah! Orang aneh itu selalu begitu. Sendiri, tanpa seorangpun yang menemaninya.''

''_Geurae_, Lee Sungmin sepertinya memang gila sampai tak ada yang mau dekat dengan orang aneh seperti dia. Kau tahu? Tadi saat Guru Hong menanyakan tugas matematikanya, dia bilang dimakan oleh kambing. Dan minggu kemarin dia mengatakan ibunya tak sengaja membuang tugasnya. Benar-benar gila bukan?''

''Ya Tuhan! Tidak bisakah gadis itu mengatakan alasan yang masuk akal seperti...rumahnya kebakaran atau semacamnya apa? Ck, tukang bohong yang bodoh!''

Sungmin hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia mendengar pembicaraan buruk tentang dirinya, ini sudah terlampau sering dan membuatnya sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Dan soal buku yang dimakan kambing, apa iya Sungmin berbohong? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Dia benar-benar mengalami hal itu.

Semuanya bermula beberapa minggu lalu, ketika dia dan ibunya berkunjung ke rumah paman Kang di Daegu. Paman Sungmin di sana memang seorang peternak kambing, sehingga tidak mengherankan kalau dia meminta Sungmin untuk menjaga kambing-kambingnya.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin menolak saat itu karena harus mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Tapi, Sungmin tak enak hati melakukannya, jadi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya sambil menjaga para kambing di ladang. Dan cuaca benar-benar bersahabat kala itu. Langit biru, dengan awan yang bergulung tipis, sedikit demi sedikit tertiup angin, membuat Sungmin merasa begitu nyaman duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya itu, sangat menikmati kesejukan angin yang membelai wajahnya begitu lembut. Bagaikan terhipnotis, kedua matanya mulai terasa berat, seakan menggoda Sungmin untuk terlelap. Sungmin mencoba menahan kantuk yang terus saja menghadangnya, tapi gagal, dan akhirnya dia terlelap begitu nyenyak.

Beberapa saat tertidur, hingga Sungmin merasa terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh di tangannya. Sebenarnya enggan, namun Sungmin tidak bisa mengabaikannya, maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati seekor kambing menyantap bukunya seolah tengah menyantap dedaunan kering di musim gugur. Sungmin sontak menarik bukunya dari mulut sang kambing, tapi terlambat. Buku matematikanya hanya tersisa setengah, dan dia benar-benar ingin memotong kambing di depannya jika dia bisa melakukannya.

Mendengar hal ini, paman Kang tampak sangat menyesal. Sungmin awalnya ingin minta ganti rugi, tapi ibunya melarang. Dan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan pulang ke Seoul setelah tragedi naas yang menimpa Sungmin itu. Jadi, apa Sungmin itu benar-benar gadis pembohong, _eoh_?

**Sungmin Pov**

Siang ini benar-benar terasa panas. Ketika sang mentari dengan senang hati memancarkan sinarnya, memberikan terik yang berlebih bahkan membuat bulir-bulir peluh mulai meluncur dari keningku.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, sambil terus berjalan menelusuri jalan pulang. Mataku menangkap sosok dua orang anak sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyum kedua anak itu. Dan kulihat mereka terkikik lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan pada trotoar.

Mataku terus terarah pada mereka, hingga akhirnya terlihat sebuah truk besar yang melaju cepat, hampir menabrak sosok mungil keduanya. Aku tercekat, jadi aku memutuskan segera berlari untuk menghentikan gerakan truk itu.

''_Ahjussi_, berhenti! Kau akan menabrak anak-anak itu!'' aku mendengar suara decit rem keras ketika aku berteriak. Benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian aku menghentikan langkah kakiku di depan truk, dan hanya bisa melongo ketika aku tidak menemukan siapapun di depan truk itu. Kemana perginya mereka? Aku berani bersumpah, jika anak-anak bodoh itu benar-benar hampir tertabrak oleh truk ini.

Kulihat, seorang _ahjussi_ dengan tubuh sedikit tambun turun dari truk itu. Kupikir, dia turun hanya sekedar untuk memastikan ucapanku. Dia mengamati truknya dan berdecak, lalu beralih menatapku dengan garang. "Nona, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat aku hampir mati karena terkejut mendengar teriakanmu apa?"

"M-maafkan aku, ahjussi. Tapi tadi aku melihat kalau anda hampir saja menabrak anak-anak yang berlari itu. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong!" Aku berbicara sedikit menekan sambil mengedarkan mata. Demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar melihat mereka tadi.

''Ck! Lalu dimana mereka? '' _ahjussi_ itu menggeleng, lalu menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kurasa, kau hanya berhalusianasi. Kau pasti kelelahan karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, ya? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sepertinya kau perlu istirahat." intonasinya melembut, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kecil, dia tersenyum padaku. Beberapa lama, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam truknya, dan kembali melaju membelah jalan.

Baru saja aku menghela nafas, tapi pengelihatanku kembali mendapati sosok kedua anak yang hampir tertabrak tadi. Kali ini, mereka melambai dari balik sebuah gedung tua, dengan cengiran yang benar-benar menyebalkan menurutku.

Aku menelan ludah pahit. Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Ketika aku mendapati sosok-sosok makhluk yang bernotabene bukan manusia, aku kembali mengalaminya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, berusaha untuk menepis semua yang kulihat saat ini. Terus berjalan dan berjalan.

''Lupakan, lupakan semua Lee Sungmin! Kau gadis normal dan kau bukan seorang supranatural atau apapun. Kau itu hanya seorang gadis biasa. Lupakan, Sungmin! Berhenti memikirkan semua itu.''

* * *

_Krieet.._

Pintu itu berderit pelan ketika aku membukanya. Ya, akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. Sebuah rumah tua bergaya _victoria_ ini adalah rumahku. Bangunan yang agak mistis, penuh debu dan sedikit bobrok. Dan ketika aku masuk, bau-bau lilin teraphy dengan aroma melati menyambut kepulanganku, melesak lembut, masuk ke indera penciumanku lewat udara. Hawa dingin begitu terasa, bahkan mungkin bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri saat berada di sini. Namun, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Itu berarti _eomma_ sedang menerima _tamunya_ saat ini.

Angin dingin lewat, entah dari mana. Dan itu bertepatan dengan pintu ruang pribadi _eomma _terbuka. Seorang wanita tua dengan wajah pucat yang mengenakan gaun tidur putih terlihat dari ruangan itu. Tubuhnya tak menapak, bahkan nyaris – ah, tidak! Dia benar-benar melayang, dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku mengalihkan mataku, supaya tak menatap wanita itu. Kulihat _eomma_ berdiri di sana dengan melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat ke udara. ''_Ahjumma_, anda harus berhati-hati. Jika ada masalah segera datang lagi kemari.''

Aku pikir, _eomma _tidak menyadari kepulanganku, tapi rupanya _eomma_ sudah lebih dulu menangkap sosokku yang kini tengah berdiri. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekat ke arahku.

''Kau sudah pulang, sayang?''_ eomma_ bertanya.

''_Ne_, aku sudah pulang _eomma_.''

Tangan _eomma_ membelai rambutku lembut, ''Kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu, dan segeralah makan siang. Maaf, _eomma_ tak bisa menemanimu. _Eomma _masih harus punya pekerjaan."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab seadanya, membuat _eomma_ mencubit pelan pipiku, dan kembali masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan _eomma_ku bukan? _Eomma_ku – Park Jungsu, lebih sering dipanggil dengan Leeteuk itu adalah seorang medium. Medium, ya sejenis orang yang bekerja membantu para arwah yang kesepian bahkan mempunyai masalah atau apapun. Yang jelas, pekerjaan eommaku selalu berhubungan dengan orang mati dan hal-hal berbau mistis. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli, yang jelas aku hanya ingin hidup layaknya gadis remaja normal lainnya.

''Sungmin _-ah_, besok ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas 'kan? Hmm, apa kau tidak ingin meminta hadiah pada _eomma_?''

Kegiatan menulisku terhenti. Aku mengalihkan mata menatap _eomma_. Eomma yang sedang mengenakan kaos oblong dengan tulisan _Shuck it_ itu berdiri sambil menopang dagu di samping meja belajarku. Wajahnya tampak sumringah.

''_Eomma_ mengingatnya ternyata?" Aku menyahut. "Aku pikir _eomma_ tak akan peduli karena terlalu sibuk bekerja."

_Eomma_ tampak tak senang mendengar ucapanku. Dia berdecak pelan, lalu mengacak rambutku gemas. ''Anak nakal! Tentu saja _eomma _mengingat ulang tahun putri _eomma_! Kau pikir _eomma_ setega itu apa?"

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, _eomma_. Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika _eomma_ yang menentukan akan melakukan apa besok? _Eomma_ setuju?"

"Hmm, boleh juga." Eomma tampak mengusap-usap dagu nya pelan. Dia menipiskan bibir, kelihatan begitu serius memikirkan sesuatu. ''Baiklah, _eomma_ sudah memutuskan!" serunya girang.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya. "Jadi, kita akan melakukan apa besok?"

"Karena besok hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita berdua jalan-jalan saja? _Eomma_ ingin berbelanja banyak denganmu, dan ah! Kita bisa mengunjungi makam _appa_ bukan? _Aigoo_, sudah lama sekali kita tak ke sana. _Eomma_ merindukannya.''

_Appa_. Ya Tuhan! Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar _eomma_ mengucapkan nama itu. Dan sekerang adalah 5 tahun sejak appa meninggalkan kami, dia lebih memilih mengabdikan diri – berbahagia dengan Tuhan di Surga. Semenjak itu kehidupan normalku berubah menjadi aneh. _Eomma_ mulai menunjukan jati dirinya sebagai seorang medium. Banyak melakukan hal mistis dan sering kali berbicara sendiri.

Awalnya aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat itu, dan kupikir mungkin _eomma_ hanya tertekan dengan kepergian appaku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai percaya dengan _eomma_. Ketika mendapati beberapa makhluk menyeramkan keluar masuk rumah ini seolah rumahku adalah rumah sakit untuk mereka. Dan bukan hanya hantu, tapi juga banyak manusia yang berkunjung ke rumahku. Mereka datang kepada _eomma_ hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan saudara atau teman mereka yang meninggal.

_Eomma_ sering bilang padaku, bahwa seorang medium sepertinya hanyalah perantara kehidupan dunia manusia dengan dunia mereka. Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Dan kelihatannya, aku juga tidak mau mengerti.

_BLUGH_

Suara buku berjatuhan dari rak meja, sontak membuat kami mengalihkan pandang ke sana. Ck! Ini pasti ulah hantu-hantu itu lagi! Benar-benar enyebalkan!

''_Ahjumma, mianhae_. Aku tak sengaja.'' Sosok hantu dengan perawakan kecil terlihat mucul di daun pintu kamarku. Aku menduga-duga. Kelihatannya, dia adalah hantu anak kecil yang mati karena tertabrak, karena aku melihat sisa-sisa darah kering di dahi dan wajahnya.

Aku memutar mataku, menatap apapun asalkan tidak pada sosok arwah anak itu. Aku tak mau _eomma_ tahu kalau aku juga bisa melihat hal-hal seperti dirinya. Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis normal, apa itu hal yang salah?

''_Gwaenchana_, Jino _-ya_.'' _eomma_ mendekat ke arahnya, dan membelai rambutnya lembut.. ''Sungmin _-ah_, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang harus _eomma_ bereskan dulu. Jangan lupa untuk bangun pagi-pagi besok, _arra_?''

"_Eoh_, _arasseo_."

**Normal Pov**

Dan di sinilah Leeteuk dan Sungmin, berada di daerah Hoengseong, Kangwondo. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang berdo'a di depan sebuah tanah bernisan. Tempat ayah Sungmin disemayamkan, Lee Kangin.

''_Yeobo.._bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukanku?'' Leeteuk berucap lirih pada onggokan tanah di hadapannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ini pemakaman, namun entahlah. Tak ada satupun makhluk halus yang tampak di sini. Mungkin, di tempat ini mereka benar-benar beristirahat dengan tenang. Padahal Sungmin berharap dapat bertemu sang ayah saat ini.

Leeteuk terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kangin di alam sana. Sementara Sungmin masih setia menunggui ibunya. Lama, hingga satu jam sudah mereka di sana. Dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk berhenti.

''_Eoh, eomma_ sudah selesai?'' Sungmin sedikit menongak ketika menatap pada Leeteuk.

"Ya, _eomma_ sudah selesai." Sahut Leeteuk. "Hah,rasanya lega sekali setelah lama _eomma_ tidak mengobrol dengan _appa_mu."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Leeteuk lalu menyelipkan tangannya diantara lipatan lengan Sungmin, dan menggandengnya. ''Ayo! Sekarang kita pulang! Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang!"

* * *

Bus akhirnya datang, mengantarkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk pulang ke Seoul. Mereka kemudian berhenti di pemberhentian bus di daerah _Myeongdong_. Sebuah tempat yang populer dengan banyak barang dijajakan di pinggiran sana.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian, dan berbelanja keperluan. Sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko _Ice cream_. Lee Sungmin, putri Leeteuk itu begitu menyukai benda dingin nan manis tersebut. Dan Sungmin tampak sangat menggemaskan ketika memasukan sesendok _ice cream stawberry _ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap, hingga meninggalkan jejak di bibirnya.

''_Aigoo_! Lihat ini! Berapa umurmu sampai kau makan belepotan begini hah?" racau Leeteuk. "Masukan sedikit-sedikit ke dalam mulutmu! Jangan sekaligus seperti itu!'' Leeteuk mengusap pelan sudut bibir putrinya itu dengan _tissue_. Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang sambil terus mengunyah ice creamnya.

''Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi? Apa masih ingin makan?''

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. ''_Aniyo_. Kita pulang saja. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang _eomma_.''

Leeteuk tersenyum, ''Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita beli ice cream yang banyak untuk di rumah, bagaimana?''

''Whoa! _Jinjja, eomma_?!'' Sungmin bertanya tak percaya. Dua bola matanya membulat penuh, bahkan hampir menyembul keluar .

''Tentu saja! Karena itu percepat makanmu supaya kita bisa cepat pulang!''

Lagi-lagi, kepala Sungmin mengangguk riang. Membuat poni yang menutupi kening itu ikut bergoyang – saking semangatnya.

Setelah membungkus beberapa ice cream yang mereka beli, Leeteuk dan Sungmin melangkah keluar dari toko itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan, sambil memperbincangkan hal ringan dan tertawa lepas. Hingga akhirnya...

_Duk_

Sungmin tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria.

''Maafkan aku.''

Pria itu mengangguk pelan, tersenyum. Lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya merasa heran dengan perkataan putrinya. Wajar saja dia merasa begitu, karena yang ditabrak Sungmin itu bukanlah seorang manusia. Dia – orang barusan adalah arwah seorang pria tua, dan membuat Leeteuk menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

''Kau bisa melihatnya, Min?''

_DEG_

Rasanya tubuh Sungmin tersentrum puluhan ribu _volt_ listrik, ketika sang Leeteuk bertanya. Jujur saja, Sungmin pikir pria itu adalah seorang yang normal, karena dari penampilannya pun tak ada yang aneh. Hanya seorang pria tua menggunakan mantel _dark brown_ usang dan dilengkapi dengan warna topi yang senada. Membuatnya tak ayal menyangka sosok tadi sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai arwah penasaran.

''Melihat apa, _eomma_? Aku tadi meminta maaf karena aku bersendawa di depan eomma.'' Sungmin berbohong.

''Tapi bukankah kau melihat pria tadi?''

''Pria mana?''

Kening Leeteuk tampak berkerut. Dia menatap putrinya lekat, namun tak lama wanita itu menggeleng, ''Ah, sudahlah! Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan! Ayo lanjutkan berjalan!''

* * *

Senin – ya, siapa yang tidak membenci hari pertama dalam seminggu itu. Hari dimana semua orang kembali sibuk dengan rutinitasnya setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan bersantai di rumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama keluarga.

Begitupun Sungmin. Jujur saja, dia tak terlalu suka berada di lingkungan sekolah. Dia merasa selalu dikucilkan dan tak jarang di bangunan tua bertingkat itu, Sungmin merasakan aura-aura aneh yang menyeramkan, membuatnya terkadang takut. Namun, dia tak pernah menunjukan hal itu pada orang lain. Sudah cukup baginya dicap sebagai orang aneh yang selalu menyendiri. Dan dia tak mau menambah gelarnya sebagai orang gila yang mengatakan pada semua orang, 'aku melihat hantu di sini! Aku melihat hantu!'. Bertaruh saja, jika dia mengatakan hal itu, murid-murid di sana pasti akan langsung menyeret dan memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

Perpustakaan, tempat ini menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk mengisi perut di siang hari. Oh, ayolah! Saat ini dia terlalu malas untuk mendengar ocehan para siswa-siswi di kantin yang selalu membicarakan 'keanehannya' itu.

Sungmin memutuskan memilih sebuah kursi di perpustakaan paling sudut dan dalam. Sedikit gelap dan berdebu, namun membuatnya nyaman karena tak ada satu pun siswa di sana. Tangannya lincah membuka halaman demi halaman buku di hadapannya. Tak membaca, hanya membukanya saja. Lagi pula Sungmin terlalu malas untuk membaca buku usang tebal seperti Itu.

''Huft..''

Sungmin mulai bosan. Dia menutup buku, hendak mengembalikannya kembali ke rak. Namun tak lama sebelah halisnya terangkat, saat mendapati seorang pria tengah berdiri di hadapan rak.

'Rasanya tak ada satupun orang yang masuk ke sini. Apa mungkin dia...'

Sungmin mematung. Masih bergelut dengan jalan pikiran di kepalanya – menerka apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah manusia atau..hantu?

Sosok itu menoleh, menangkap siluet Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suara.

''Kau bisa melihatku?''

Sungmin terkesiap. Jadi pria yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan manusia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Halo, saya kembali lagi... lumayan lama nih hiatus dari dunia per ff an  
dan karena libur, saya ingin mencoba meramaikan ffn lagi, jadi tebitlah ff ini!  
Ini ff lama saya, yg saya publish lagi, semoga masih ada yg berminat untuk baca  
ah, ya! ff ini itu terispirasi dari novel suddenly supernatural sama novel seoulmate  
jadi, kayanya ini ff persatuan dari 2 novel deh ^^**

**Makasih banyak buat yg sudah baca, dan mohon akan review nya**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly A Supernatural Meet Love**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, supranatural, romance**

**.**

**Warning : Gender switch, abal-abal, typo(s), aneh, OOC, dll**

**.**

**Man Sung Hyo**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Normal Pov**

_BLUGH_

Buku yang berada di dekapan Sungmin jatuh seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, gadis itu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Berlari dan berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah hingga sampai pada tempat yang terang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah, sedikit demi sedikit menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

''Kau kenapa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?''

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada suara tersebut. Tampak seorang pria berdiri di sana. Dia cukup tampan dengan gaya rambut _brunete _sedikit pirang itu. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, dan manik mata hitam yang sedikit berwarna karamel itu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, terlihat begitu penasaran.

Beberapa kali, mata Sungmin mengerjap,menyidik pria di depannya dengan begitu serius. "Kau manusia 'kan?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi setidaknya ini bisa memastikan apa benar pria itu manusia atau hantu.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, kemudian dia menjawab. "Tentu saja? Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Sungmin tampak gelaapan. Rasa gugup menyergap dirinya saat ini. Aneh, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang yang mengaku sebagai manusia berbicara padanya.

"Kau tadi kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu?" pria itu bertanya lagi. "_Wae_? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan? Hantu mungkin?"

''T-tidak. Bukan hal penting, aku tak melihat apapun. Tak usah dipikirkan.''

"Benarkah?" pria itu sedikit mengenyit. "Lalu, kenapa kau tampak begitu ketakutan? Apa mungkin kau melihat hantu?"

Sungmin mendecak pelan dan menggeleng cepat. Kenapa rasanya berbicara dengan manusia malah membuatnya kesal? Oh, ya. Kelihatannya pria ini terlalu cerewet untuk diajak bicara. Lihat! Dia bahkan menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak ingin Sungmin jawab.

''Bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu.''

"Hei! Aku hanya bertanya! Kenapa kau begitu ketus?" matanya melirik tag nama di jas Sungmin, "Lee- Sung-Min." mengeja namanya satu persatu, seakan baru saja dia belajar membaca huruf _Hangul_. Dia kemudian menyodorkan tangannya pada Sungmin, mengajak Sungmin bersalaman. ''Namaku Lee Donghae. Marga kita sama-sama Lee, Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kita itu berjodoh?''

Sungmin menatap pria itu jengah. _Menyebalkan_, pikirnya. "Dengar! Aku ini orang yang sangat aneh, sebaiknya menjauh dan jangan berteman denganku jika kau tidak ingin dijauhi."Sungmin lalu mengalihkan matanya pada tangan Donghae, "Tanganmu kotor, sebaiknya cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin berjabat tangan dengan seseorang.'' Tanpa berniat memperpanjang pembicaraan, Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya manaikkan alis, ketika melihat sosok Sungmin yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun tak lama bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang mengartikan sesuatu. "Benar-benar gadis yang menarik."

**Sungmin Pov**

Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali bercerita pada _eomma_ tentang kejadian yang aku alami di perpustakaan hari ini. Tapi, nyaliku terlalu kecil. Aku masih tidak belum siap jika harus mengatakan bahwa aku juga gadis tidak normal yang bisa melihat hal-hal mistis seperti eomma. Maka aku hanya memperhatikan eomma makan seperti kura-kura yang lupa jalan pulang.

"Hei! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lamunkan , hmm? " _eomma_ bertanya.

"Tidak ada." Aku mengaduk nasi di depanku. "Siapa yang _eomma _kira sedang melamun?"

_Eomma _memicingkan mata, dan menatapku selidik seolah aku adalah buronan yang tengah dicari polisi. "Benarkah? Tapi tadi _eomma _melihatmu melamun kok."

"Tidak, _eomma_. Sungguh aku tidak melamun."

"Ya, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Tapi, kalau kau sudah mau bercerita, _eomma _siap mendengarkanmu kok."

"Hmm, aku tahu." Aku menyahut singkat._ Eomma_ melempar senyum padaku, sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Diam-diam, aku kembali melirik _eomma_. Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ bisa kuat dengan mempunyai kekuatan supranatural seperti ini? Oh, Ya Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau mencabut kemampuan ini dariku dan membuatku jadi gadis normal pada umumnya?

_Hah_, ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok_

Lagi-lagi pelajaran sejarah. Benar-benar membosankan dan sunyi, sampai-sampai detik jam yang berputar saja terdengar begitu jelas. Ya ampun, tidak lelahkan guru Han mengoceh sampai mulutnya hampir berbusa seperti itu? Hah, menyebalkan! Kulihat, hampir semua murid sudah tertidur di pelajaran ini, tapi mungkin tidak bagi murid-murid yang ber- IQ tinggi seperti orang-orang yang duduk di kursi paling depan itu. Mereka masih sadar sepenuhnya dan tampak serius mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru sejarah kurus itu.

Aku melirik jam, dan menguap malas. Kalau aku tidak salah menghitung, hampir satu jam guru Han mengoceh tanpa jeda. Aku rasa, bibirnya bisa keriting jika dia sudah sampai di rumah nanti.

Merasa bosan, aku mulai menggerakan bolpoin yang kupegang pada buku. Menggoreskan ujungnya untuk hingga terbentuk garis-garis yang tak beraturan. Abstrak? Yah, mungkin. Aku juga tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang kulakukan, hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan bosan. Hingga mataku menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri di ujung kelas.

_Gluk_

Aku menelan salivaku berat. Dari penampilannya saja sudah jelas dia itu bukan siswa di sekolah ini. Terlihat begitu manis dengan pakaian _hanbook_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sekilas aku berpikir, apakah dia manusia? Namun saat melihat ke tanah, kakinya tak menapak. Dia melayang. Dan sudah kupastikan bahwa dia itu sejenis hantu atau arwah penasaran.

Jantungku terasa benar-benar melompat keluar ketika dia melempar sebuah senyum padaku. Artinya..dia tahu bahwa aku bisa melihatnya. Dia benar-benar membuat kesadaranku kembali seratus persen.

Aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan keberadaannya, dengan berusaha fokus pada pelajaran guru tua yang terus mengoceh itu. Setelah beberapa lama, aku kembali melirik kecil pada ujung kelas untuk memastikan. Dan, syukurlah dia sudah tak berada di sana lagi.

Baru saja aku sedikit merasa lega, tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku keras, cukup membuat aku terkesiap, dan menolehkan kepalaku perlahan ke arahnya.

Dan... Ya Tuhan!

Gadis itu – gadis berpakaian _hanbook_ itu berdiri di sebelahku, tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. Nafasku semakin tercekat, bahkan terasa sulit menarik udara sedikitpun. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Ini mungkin bodoh, tapi yang ada di otakku hanya pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara aku menghindar dari gadis berbaju hanbook itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat sebelah lenganku tinggi-tinggi. Kini, aku menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal dungu yang aku lakukan ini. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Guru Han berhenti mengoceh, dan menatap ke arahku. "Ada apa, Lee Sungmin?"

"B-bisakah anda mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke kemar mandi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk kembali lagi kemari."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Aku mendapati puluhan pasang mata menatapku aneh, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menatap sinis padaku. Mungkin, mereka mengira penyakit gilaku kumat, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari, hingga terseok. Dan saat menemukan toilet, aku merasa telah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Jadi, aku memutuskan cepat masuk ke dalam toilet dan langsungvmendudukan diri diatas kloset yang sudah kututup rapat itu. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat. Aku masih terus mengambil udara sekitar untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang mulai terasa sesak.

_Tok tok tok_

Ketika aku belum sempatkembali bernafas dengan benar, ada yang mengetuk pintu toiletku dan membuatku terhenyak. "Permisi, bisakah kau buka pintunya?" seseorang berbicara, dan aku langsung melirik ke arah celah bawah pintu, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun kaki yang berdiri di sana.

''S-siapa?''

''...''

Tidak ada yang menyahutku. Hanya terdengar derap kaki yang melangkah menjauh. Meski dengan nyali yang sudah menciut, aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa yang akan berurusan denganku saat ini.

_Brak_

Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat menggebrak pintu toilet sekeras itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takutku saat saat aku mengedarkan mataku, aku tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Tapi, kemudian...

"Boo!" Hantu gadis berbaju _hanbook_ tadi mucul secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku. Membuatku terkejut setengah mati, dan sontak berteriak. Aku memegangi dadaku. Debarannya kencang sekali, benar-benar seperti aku baru saja bermain _roller coaster_ dengan ketinggian seribu kaki.

"Halo nona medium! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya dengan nada bicara terdengar hangat dan ramah.

"H-halo." Aku balas menyapanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Meski dapat kurasakan, kalau senyumanku saat ini benar-benar sebuah senyuman yang kaku dan dipaksakan.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar seorang medium muda yang manis." Ujarnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan gemas, seolah aku adalah anak balita yang baru saja belajar berbicara. "Bisakah kita berkenalan? Namaku Kim Ryeowook. " dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku untuk berjabat tangan.

Sedikit ragu, aku mengangguk dan meraih tangan putihnya. "A-aku Lee Sungmin. S-senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Jadi, kenapa kau berlari kemari setelah melihatku di kelas tadi?"

"A-aku hanya terkejut."

Ryeowook – hantu gadis hanbook itu tampak mengerutkan kening. "Oh, jadi kau masih medium pemula, ya? Pantas saja, kau ketakutan saat melihatku tadi." Ucapnya. "Maaf ya, kalau aku menakutimu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Ketakutanku sedikit menguap ketika mendengarnya berceloteh seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa tidak segan untuk berbicara dengannya kali ini.

"Hei! Jangan berada di atas kloset terus! Kau bisa masuk angin nanti!" Ryeowook memperingatkan. Aku menoleh, dan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku masih duduk di atas kloset dengan ekspresi tidak terkontrol.

"Oh, ya. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Aku berdiri dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk rok belakangku yang terlihat agak kusut. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, dan mendapati hantu manis itu sedang menatapku dengan mata yang begitu berbinar. "Ehm...ada yang aneh?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, raasanya benar-benar menyenangkan ya, saat mendapatkan teman baru dan mengobrol begini. Meski aku sudah hidup seperti ini selama hampir enam ratus tahun, tapi mendapat teman yang juga seorang perempuan benar-benar terasa sangat berbeda dan menyenangkan."

"Enam ratus tahun?" ini bukan kemauanku untuk bertanya, tapi sulit dipercaya jika dia hidup dengan keadaan sebagai hantu seperti ini dalam waktu selama itu.

"Ya, enam ratus tahun. Kau tahu kerajaan Jeoson 'kan? Aku adalah putri dari kerajaan itu."

Oh, ya! Kupikir aku tahu. Kerajaan Jeoson. Keajaan yang beridir di dinasti Korea pertama yang runtuh enam abad yang lalu karena perang. _Hah,_ rasanya tidak sia-sia aku mendengarkan ocehan guru Han tua yang menyebalkan itu beberapa minggu lalu. Kelihatannya, lain kali aku harus mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah dengan baik.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi omong-omong, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku bukan orang biasa? Ehm..maksudku bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Ryeowook mengerjap cepat. "Tentu saja tahu! Semua hantu bisa merasakan aura seorang manusia yang bisa melihat kami! Termasuk kau, Sungmin! Aura yang kau bawa benar-benar aura yang kuat." Dia menjawab antusias. Penjelasan panjang diberikannya dengan hampir berteriak.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar! Jika para hantu tahu aku bisa melihat mereka, lalu kenapa hantu-hantu yang aku kutemui bersikap seolah mereka memang tidak tahu apapun tentangku? Ck! Menyebalkan! Jadi selama ini aku ditipu, begitu?

"Jadi, apakah kau mau berteman denganku?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya. Bola mata yang cerwarna coklat _hazel _itu, menatapku penuh harap. Tatapannya seolah berkata, 'aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.'

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan 'tidak mau' dengan suara lantang dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mau peduli apapun. Tapi, melihatnya seperti ini, aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya menjadi temanku, meski aku tahu,akan sangat merepotkan mempunyai teman yang tidak satu jenis denganku.

Enggan, tapi aku menyunggingkan bibirku untuk memberi senyum padanya, "Baiklah. Aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Benarkah?" dia bertanya. Aku mengangguk, dan tak lama dia menghambur memeluk tubuhku begitu erat. "Terimakasih banyak, ya! Aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu." Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah, ketika dia menggoncangkan tubuhku cepat dan penuh semangat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Dia berujar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku. Meski agak menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Hantu ini sam sekali tidak menakutkan. Dia malah tampak menggemaskan.

Ryeowook tertawa, dan menggenggam tangaku. Aku menaikkan alis, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Dan seolah mengerti, dia menjawab. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Kuharap, dia juga akan senang mendapatkan teman baru sepertimu."

Sebelum aku sempat memberi jawaban, Ryeowook sudah telebih dahulu menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, dan tidak berniat untuk menolak. Yah, kelihatannya bermain bersama hantu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kembali ke kelas dan mendengarkan lagi pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan itu.

**Normal Pov **

"Hei, apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku meninggal?" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan.

Sungmin tersenyum. _Sebenarnya tidak_, ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi kelihatannya hal itu merupakan hal yang menarik untuk didengar. Lagipula, ini adalah kali pertama Sungmin mendengarkan seorang hantu bercerita tentang sebab kenapa dia bisa mati. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku meninggal saat mengungsi ke desa seberang. Tahun 1392 adalah masa perang, jadi orang tuaku memaksaku untuk pergi meninggalkan istana. Aku sakit saat di perjalanan, juga kehabisan bahan makanan dan obat. Saat itu juga tidak mungkin mencari di sekitar, karena aku dan para pengawalku sedang berada di tengah hutan. Mungkin karena kedinginan, akhirnya aku meninggal seperti ini." Ryeowook menoleh dan melempar senyum pada Sungmin. "Kasihan bukan aku? Padahal aku belum pernah menikah _lho_!"

Sungmin hanya mengerjap cepat, tak mengerti dengan Ryeowok. Bukankah ini cerita sedih? Kenapa ada orang yang menceritakan kematiannya dengan muka sebahagia itu? Kelihatannya dia itu hantu _abnormal_.

Ryeowook berbelok di ujung lorong, membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dan Sungmin mengenyit, ketika dia mengamati tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan hantu pria itu. Dan..apakah mungkin teman yang dimaksud Ryeowook itu adalah dia?

''Ryeowook _ssi_, kau yakin temanmu ada di sini?''

''Tentu saja! Dia selalu di sini. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya.'' Ryeowook menoleh, menatap Sungmin tajam. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Ryeowook _ssi_ ! itu terdengar terlalu formal."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Dia berusaha untuk sabar. Ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi hantu. Ditambah hantu itu sangat suka berbicara dan begitu cerewet. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ingin aku panggil apa, hmm? Putri Kim? _Feigoong mama_?"

Ryeowook mendesis tak suka. "_Feigoong mama_ terlalu berlebihan untuk digunakan. Cukup panggil aku Wook_ie_ saja, Minimin."

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung. "Minimin? Aku?"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu panggilan yang manis?'"

''Baiklah. Terserah kau saja.'' Sungmin menyerah. Tak mau lagi berdebat tentang nama panggilan dengan hantu manis ini. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika Sungmin terus mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Lagipula nama panggilan bukan sesuatu yang penting 'kan?

''Nah! Itu dia!'' Ryeowook berseru penuh semangat. "Hei, kau! Aku membawa teman baru. Ayo kemari! Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu."

Mata Sungmin memicing, dia tampak mengamati sosok yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu. Beberapa saat, hingga matanya membulat penuh ketika dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dugaannya benar! Teman Ryeowook adalah hantu yang dia temui kemarin di perpustakaan.

"Hei, orang bodoh! Aku tahu kau mendengar! Sebaiknya kau tidak mendiamkanku begini, atau aku akan melempar kepalamu dengan buku." Ancam Ryeowook pada hantu itu.

Hantu itu berdecak sebal. Dia mendelik tak suka ke arah Ryeowook. ''Kau selalu berisik, tuan putri!'' ujarnya. Kemudian dia menutup buku bacaannya.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan putri! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya?!'' Ryeowook berteriak kesal.

"Aku tahu, cerewet." Hantu pria itu menukas singkat, dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin memperhatikan hantu pria itu lekat. _Hoodie black gray_ melekat di tubuhnya. Celana dengan warna senada dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih membungkus kakinya. Dan menurut Sungmin, hantu yang satu ini lebih terlihat emm...manusiawi mungkin? Yah, sepertinya begitu. Bisa dilihat dari kakinya yang menapak tanah, tidak seperti Ryeowook yang senang sekali terbang dan melayang seakan tak mau repot untuk berjalan seperti pria di depannya. Jika saja wajahnya tak sepucat sekarang, dia pasti akan kelihatan sangat tampan.

"Dasar bodoh menyebalkan!" Ryeowook membalas tak terima.

Semantara hantu pria itu tampak tak peduli dengan Ryeowook. Dia malah mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin, dan memperhatikannya. "Kau manusia." Ucapnya. "Dan kau adalah gadis yang kemarin datang kemari bukan?"

"_Ne_?"

"Ah, iya! Dia manusia! Dan namanya Lee Sungmin." Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin. Dia menepuk pundak Sungmin, dengan memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. "Omong-omong, kau pernah bertemu Sungmin ya?"

"Hanya kebetulan." Sahut hantu pria itu. Dia masoh menatap Sungmin sambil mempehatikannya penuh dari kepala hingga kaki. "Kau bisa melihat kami?"

"Tentu saja! Jika dia tidak bisa melihatmu, apa mungkin dia akan berbicara denganmu seperti ini hah?" cetus Ryeowook "Lagipula, tidakkah kau merasakan aura seorang medium darinya? Itu benar-benar terasa sangat kuat."

Beberapa saat hantu pria itu terdiam. Tak lama, dia menjawab. "Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Ryeowook berdecak pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengoceh. " Sudahlah! Itu tak penting! Sekarang perkenalkan saja dirimu pada Sungmin!"

''Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak mengingat apapun selain itu.'' Hantu pria itu berkata. Matanya melemparkan tatapan yang tegas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Kemudian dia duduk dan membuka buku untuk kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Sungmin melongo. _Ya Tuhan! Perkanalannya hanya itu_?

"_Aigoo!_ Dasar bocah sialan!" Ryeowook menggerutu. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin. "Maaf ya, dia memang selalu begitu. Karena dia bersikap seperti itu terus, aku jadi kesepian.''

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Meski agak kesal, dia mencoba maklum. ''Tak apa. Mungkin itu memang sifatnya. Tapi kenapa dia bilang 'tidak ada yang bisa kuingat selain itu?' Apa hantu juga bisa terkena _amnesia_?''

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi yang jelas, dia itu hanya hantu dingin yang gila dengan buku." Ucapnya. "Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan! Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?"

Sungmin tampak setuju dengan usul Ryeowook. Dia mengangguk cepat, kemudian Ryeowook mulai berceloteh panjang.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sungmin yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan Ryeowook itu melirik jam tangan miliknya, dan memekik ketika mendapati sudah hampir seharian dia berada di perpustakaan. ''YaTuhan! Sudah jam 6 sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang.''

''Eh? Pulang? Kenapa harus pulang? Tak bisakah kau tinggal di sini bersama kami?'' Ryeowook tampak tak rela.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. ''Aku tak bisa. _Eomma_ pasti sudah menungguku saat ini.''

Ryeowook merenggut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan keputusan yang dipilih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, hanya mendengus pelan. Hantu itu usianya begitu tua, tapi kenapa dia sangat kekanakan?

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook. ''Hei! Jangan cemberut seperti itu! Aku akan datang lagi besok.''

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

''Tentu saja tidak. Aku janji, aku akan menemuimu besok.''

Ryeowook tampak mempertimbangkan. Beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk, membuat Sungmin merasa benar-benar lega. Sungmin memutuskan untuk pamit lalu bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Aneh sekali. Meski Sungmin masih menolak kemampuannya sebagai medium, kenapa dia mau memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Ryeowook? Sungmin juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi sedikit rasa senang hadir di benaknya. Setidaknya, meski dia dianggap aneh dan dikucilkan di sekolah tapi kini dia memiliki Ryeowook yang hadir sebagai temannya. Mungkin juga dengan Kyuhyun – jika hantu itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan hobbinya membaca semua buku di perpustakaan.

* * *

''Minimin!''

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ya Tuhan! Ini sudah lewat dari tiga jam Ryeowook menangis. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membaca.

Tak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun menutup bukunya keras, dan menatap Ryeowook geram. "_Ya!_ Sampai kapan kau mau menangis seperti itu hah?!''

''Aku tak peduli mau sampai kapan! Yang jelas aku rindu Minimin!'' Ryeowook merengek semakin keras.

''Bukankah baru hari ini kalian bertemu dan berbincang? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?'' dengus Kyuhyun. ''Dan juga, bukankah dia besok akan datang lagi?''

''Huhuhu, tapi kenapa besok begitu lama? Ah, aku ingin bertemu Sungmin sekarang!''

''Berhenti merengek! Suaramu yang melengking itu membuat telingaku sakit tahu!'' bentak Kyuhyun. ''Lagipula, dia 'kan sedang di berada rumahnya.''

Ryeowook menghentikan rengekannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tampak bingung. "Eh? Rumah?"

''_Ne_, rumah. Kau tahu? Manusia menggunakannya untuk tempat tinggal. Sama dengan istana yang kau miliki dulu.''

Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi, pria itu bergidik ngeri ketika melihat hantu manis itu melengkungkan bibirnya. Dia tahu, ada maksud dari senyuman itu.

''Kyu, aku ingin pergi ke rumah Sungmin sekarang."

''_Mwo_?! _Ya_! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan bercanda!"

Ryeowook memicing tak suka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Bawa aku ke sana, atau aku akan berteriak."

"B-berteriak?"

_Oh, tidak! Jangan lagi! Telingaku sudah sakit mendengar dia banyak berteriak hari ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Apa ini cukup menarik? saya harap begitu, karena saya menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu untuk menulis ulang dan memperbaiki ff ini**  
**Terimakasih pada teman2 yg sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, saya tidak tahu apa jadinya ff ini tanpa kalian**

**Dan saya mengingatkan kembali, bahwa ff ini tidak sepenuhnya murni dari saya**  
**Ini adalah gabungan dari novel ****Suddenly Supranatural**** dan novel ****Seoulmate  
****Jadi, alur dan plot ke depannya akan sedikit sama**

**Mungkin yg sudah membaca dua novel di atas, ada yg bisa menebak jalan cerita ini? ^^**

**Maaf jika banyak typo dan bahasa yg kurang berkenan**  
**Sampai bertemu di chap depan ^^**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly A Supernatural Meet Love**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, supranatural, romance**

**.**

**Warning : Gender switch, abal-abal, typo(s), aneh, OOC, dll**

**.**

**Man Sung Hyo**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal Pov**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah ringan. Seperti biasa, dia langsung menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk membuat basah tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi meronta karena kering. "_Hah.._." dia mendesah hantu dan mendengarkan ceritanya seharian ternyata cukup membuat Sungmin lelah dan haus.

"Hai, sayang. Baru pulang?"

Sungmin menoleh pada suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dan mendapati ibunya – Leeteuk sedang berdiri bersandar pada meja dapur di sebelahnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk. "Hmm. _eomma_ sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Cukup banyak yang datang hari ini." Leeteuk meraih gelas di tangan Sungmin dan meminumnya. "Bagaimana hari ini di sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan menyenangkan." Sungmin menjawab diselingi tawa. "_Eomma_ tahu? Hari ini aku baru saja bertemu dengan_" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ya? Bertemu dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk cukup membuat Sungmin tersadar, dan menggeleng cepat. Dia tertawa canggung. "Ohaha, bukan siapa-siapa." Ucapnya. "Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku dulu."

Sungmin hampir menonjok dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan. _Hah! Lucu sekali! Jadi mereka itu benar-benar teman-teman lamaku dulu, ya? _Tapi kelihatannya itu lebih baik daripada Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu dan mengobrol dengan hantu selama seharian ini. Sungmin tidak mau membicarakan hal itu pada ibunya. Cukup hanya dia yang tahu akan kemampuannya itu, dan berpura-pura menjadi gadis normal.

Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai Sungmin dengan lembut. "_Aigoo_, benarkah? Pantas saja kau pulang sore hari ini. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan mengobrol dan bercerita dengan teman-teman lama?"

"Y-ya, lumayan." Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa tidak enak jika harus terus berbohong pada ibunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia masih belum siap menceritakan ini pada Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang cepat ganti baju dan mandi, ya? Kita makan malam bersama. Eomma akan menyiapkan _japche_ untukmu." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung melesat menuju kamar.

**Sungmin Pov**

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di kamarku. Duduk di kursi belajar, menekuni buku yang kini ada di tanganku. _Jika sin x = 0 maka tentukan tan x!_ Aku mengerjap berulang. Sedikit – atau mungkin sangat tidak mengerti dengan maksud soal yang aku baca itu. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menahan nafas, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh dan membacanya sekali lagi. Dan kalau aku tidak salah hitung, ini adalah yang kelima kali aku membaca soal-soal di buku itu.

_Ddak_

Aku membanting buku pelan. Kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun dengan apa yang aku baca itu. Aku merasa sudah berada pada titik akhir kemampuanku kali ini. Benar-benar soal yang sulit!

"Aku benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menciptakan matematika. Berapa_ IQ_ yang mereka miliki sampai bisa membuat soal serumit ini?" aku mengumpat sendiri. Demi apapun! Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang suka dengan mata pelajaran yang bahkan hanya akan membuat kepala mau pecah saat baru saja membaca soalnya? Aku berani bertaruh, tapi kelihatannya sejarah lebih menarik dari pada matematika.

Dengan tidak elitnya, aku memutuskan untuk menutup buku dan beranjak. Kali ini, aku lebih memilih untuk langsung membantingkan tubuhku secara keras pada tempat tidur. "_Ack!" _ sedikit menjerit, ketika merasakan punggungku terhempas keras. Ya Tuhan, aku lupa kalau tempat tidurku hanya sebuah _spring bed_ tua yang bahkan sudah sedikit lapuk.

Meski agak sakit, tapi berbaring seperti ini di tempat tidur membuatku merasa sedikit nyaman. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati dengan apa yang aku lakukan kali ini. Namun, baru saja aku merasa ketenangan dan kedamaian bersamaku, sesuatu melintas di otakku dan mengusik pergi ketenanganku.

Hantu.

Arwah.

Medium.

Tidak bisakah aku menjadi nomal seperti gadis seusiaku lainnya? Tidak seperti ini. Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup menjadi seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan supranutral seperti _eomma_?

Aku membuka mata, dan terdiam sejenak. Rasa bingung kembali menyelimutiku. Aku mendesah dan menggeleng. Tidak! Kali ini saja aku tidak mau memikirkan itu. Jadi, aku beringsut meraih bantal dan menutupi wajahku dengan benda itu.

_Ting tong ting tong _

"Oh, Tuhan! Apa lagi sekarang?" aku mendesis kesal, dan membuka bantal dari wajahku. Sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melirik jam dinding di kamar.

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Siapa orang yang tertarik untuk bertamu ke rumah menyeramkan selarut ini?

Sebenarnya malas, tapi aku memutuskan bangkit dari tempat tiduku dan keluar kamar. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak tahu waktu bertamu itu. Mungkin saja, itu seorang yang tersesat dan membutuhkan bantuan. Karena hanya melihat rumah kami, jadi dia terpaksa datang kemari. Ya, setidaknya mencoba berpikir positif tidak akan membuatku mati.

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Dan bunyinya terdengar lebih cepat dan lebih keras seakan memaksaku untuk berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya lebih cepat. Menyebalkan! Apa perlu aku membobol pintu dengan kapak supaya bisa langsung membunuh orang menyebalkan yang tidak sabaran itu?

"Sungmin _–ah_." Aku mendengar _eomma_ memanggilku dari tangga, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mengundang _terorist _untuk mengebom rumah kita 'kan?" _ Eomma_ tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan aku.

"Kupikir, iya. Mengebom rumah merupakan cara tercepat untuk membasmi tikus. Tidakkah _eomma_ berpikir begitu?" dan _eomma_ tertawa lebih keras.

Bel kembali berbunyi, sontak membuat aku dan _eomma_ berhenti tertawa. Aku mengalihkan mata pada pintu dan menatapnya sengit. Aku pikir, Tuhan akan mengampuni aku jika aku benar-benar akan berniat membunuh orang yang ada di balik pintu itu. Benar-benar tidak sabaran!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tanganku langsung meraih kenop pintu gusar dan membukanya cepat. "_Ya!_ Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin_"

Lidahku tiba-tibaberat dan kelu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi. Tubuhku membatu, dan aku hanya bisa melongo ketika meihat siapa yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"Minimin!"

"K-Kim Ryeowook?"

Aku menganga tak percaya. Ya Tuhan! Benarkah apa yang aku lihat ini? Kim Ryeowook – Putri kerajaan Jeoson – hantu yang aku temui siang tadi itu datang ke rumahku?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat, memastikan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah khayalan atau fatamorgana karena terlalu lama menatap soal-soal matematika bodoh itu. Tapi kelihatannya tidak, karena kali ini aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku erat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sangat cepat. Aku kesulitan bernafas.

"W-wokk_ie_...se..sakh.."

"Ah! Maaf, Minimin." aku merasa lega, ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku. "Kelihatannya aku terlalu bersemangat." Tanpa rasa berdosa, dia memiringkan kepala dan tertawa padaku. Sungguh, jika dia bukan hantu, aku mungkin akan memukulnya sampai mati.

"Dia bersikeras ingin kemari. Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk menunggumu besok, tapi dia tetap memaksa." Aku menangkap suara _bass_ pada pendengaranku, dan mendapati satu sosok hantu lainnya berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Cho Kyuhyun – hantu yang Ryeowook akui temannya itu – memberiku penjelasan sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh kekesalan pada Ryeowook.

"Habisnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Minimin." Ryeowook menyahut. "Lagipula, apa merindukan termasuk hal yang dosa?"

"Tidak memang. Tapi mendatangi rumah orang selarut ini bisa menjadi dosa."meski dengan nada rendah, tapi suara Kyuhyun terdengar penuh penekanan. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu besok? Dasar putri manja yang merepotkan!"

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat perdebatan kedua hantu di depanku ini. Yah, meski menyebalkan tapi kupikir ini hal yang lucu. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah ribut karena hal sepele yang kini sedang mengadu padaku.

"Jadi, Minimin. Ini rumahmu, ya?" pertanyaan Ryeowook menyadarkanku.

"_Eoh_? Iya." Aku menjawab singkat. "Tapi, omong-omong, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan rumahku?" aku sedikit menaikkan alisku. "Ah, ya. Kalian 'kan hantu. Tentu saja kalian bisa menghilang dan dengan sekejap berada di tempat yang kalian mau. Kenapa aku lupa akan hal itu, ya?" aku terkekeh sendiri.

"Tidak juga." Ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan tawaku. Aku mengalihkan mata ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kami memang hantu, tapi kami tidak seperti yang ada di bayanganmu." Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Kau tahu? Kami harus ke ruangan konseling malam-malam hanya untuk mencari data siswa yang menjelaskan tentang dirimu supaya bisa menemukan alamatmu. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Sungmin _ssi_."

"Dan aku juga harus berusaha bertahan supaya tidak menjadi tuli karena hantu manja di sampingku ini terus saja meneriakkan namamu dengan suaranya yang melengking itu." Lanjutnya.

Ah, benarkah? Jadi semua film hantu yang aku tontong selama ini tidak benar ya? Kelihatannya begitu, karena meski Ryeowook bisa melayang seperti hantu di film-film itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilang dan berada tiba-tiba di manapun sesuka hatinya. Aku ingat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan terus mengikutiku berlari sampai toilet.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya, bodoh! Kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku putri manja?!"

"Karena itu kenyatannya. Kau adalahseorang hantu putri tua yang sangat manja."

"A-apa? Tua?"

Ya Tuhan! Mereka mulai lagi! Aku menarik nafas, dan memegang bahu Ryeowook. "Wook_ie –ya, _kumohon berhenti! Tidakkah kau lelah sudah berteriak seharian ini, hmm?" aku mencoba menenagkan Ryeowook.

Kulihat Ryeowook terdiam, dan berpikir. Dia menatapku, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah! Karena Minimin yang meminta, aku akan berhenti."

"Terimakasih." Aku mendesah lega dan melempar senyum padanya. Setidaknya, aku bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi _jinak_ untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya berdecih kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Jadi, apa kau merasa berhutang penjelasan kepada _eomma_, sayang?"

Baru saja aku merasa bisa kembali bernafas, tapi kini kelihatannya tidak lagi saat mendengar suara yang benar-benar aku kenal ikut menyahut. Ya ampun! _Eomma_! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu?

"Ini...teman-temanmu, ya?" _eomma_ bertanya lagi, kali ini _eomma_ sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, sungguh. Aku hanya diam, dan mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah pucat pasi seperti kapas.

"_Eoh, ahjumma_ ini juga bisa melihat hantu! Anda.. siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat _eomma_ku.

"Oh, halo. Aku ibunya Sungmin." Sapa _eomma_, terdengar ramah. Tapi sungguh, itu malah membuatku semakin gelisah.

"Ah, benarkah?" Ryeowook mengerjap cepat. Kemudian dia membungkukkan badannya. "Halo, _ahjumma_. Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Eomma berujar. "Dan, ini siapa?"

"Aku Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu anda." Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menggunakan nada suara yang rendah. Tapi kali ini, dia memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit ramah pada _eomma_.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa ini terlalu larut untuk mengobrol di luar sekarang. Jadi, apa kalian mau masuk?" _eomma_ menawarkan. Disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, _ahjumma_!"

Sepertinya, Ryeowook lupa etika ketika dia menjadi seorang putri kerajaan dulu, karena, ketika mendapatkan tawaran masuk, tanpa banyak berkata lagi dia langsung melesat dengan menggandeng Kyuhyun bersamanya. Sedangkan aku, merasa benar-benar enggan untuk masuk. Aku hanya mampu berdiri membeku di depan pintu. Menatap _eomma_ saja, benar-benar membuatku gugup setengah mati.

Bagaimana ini? Aku ketahuan!

Aku ketahuan telah berteman dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Sungmin, sebaiknya kau juga ikut masuk. Banyak yang ingin _eomma_ tanyakan padamu."

Aku menelan ludahku berat._ Tamat riwayatmu kali ini, Lee Sungmin._

**Normal Pov**

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"_Ne_?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bisa melihat _mereka_, Lee Sungmin?"

"I-itu..."

Sungmin menunduk, tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Jemarinya meemas sofa yang kini didudukinya. Dia benar-benar gugup. "Maafkan aku." Lanjut Sungmin. Rasanya, dia tak akan mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ sudah tahu semuanya, sayang. Tidak usah merasa bersalah." Terdengar desah nafas pelan dari wanita paruh baya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Dan tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakannya. Eomma tidak akan menggigitmu. Sekarang angkat kepalamu!"

Enggan, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada Leeteuk. Ibu Sungmin itu tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik." ujarnya.

"_Eomma_, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf lagi? Kau kan tidak bersalah."

Sungmin menggigit bibir. "Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah." Ucapnya. "Tapi..sejak kapan _eomma_ tahu aku bisa melihat hantu?"

"Sejak hari ulang tahunmu." Jawab Leeteuk. "Kau ingat saat kau menabrak hantu pria tua di toko ice cream itu?"

"Ah, _ne_. Aku mengingatnya."

Lagi-lagi, Leeteuk tersenyum. Dia meraih teh herbal di atas meja, dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Tapi Sungmin _–ah_, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari_ eomma_? Kenapa kau tidak jujur saat kau menabrak hantu pria tua itu?"

Sungmin tampak menarik nafas dalam, dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan pada eommanya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis normal, _eomma_. " Sungmin kembali menunduk. "Aku sudah aneh karena punya kepribadian yang suka menyendiri. Dan aku, tidak mau menambah gelar anehku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu, _eomma_."

Leeteuk menatap putrinya iba, dan mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang. "Kau pasti menjalani hidup yang berat karena ini. Maafkan _eomma_, ya?" ucapnya." Tapi, kau tahu sayang? Terkadang, kita tidak menyadari bahwa kemampuan ini memberikan kita keuntungan juga. Bukankah sejak _appa_ meninggal, _eomma_ menjadi medium supaya bisa menghidupi kita berdua?"

"_Huh_?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengerjap cepat. Leeteuk mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ya, kau tahu akan hal itu 'kan? Bukannya _eomma_ mengumbar atau memaksamu untuk menjadi medium juga, tapi _eomma_ hanya tidak ingin kau menganggap bahwa kemampuan ini hanya memberi hal yang buruk untuk kita. Semuanya tidak seperti itu." Leeteuk tertawa, dan kembali melanjutkan cerita.

"_Eomma_ ingat, ketika _eomma_ bertemu hantu pertama kali. Saat itu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang berkencan di taman, dan _eomma_ melihat hantu tanpa kepala berdiri di belakang _appa_mu. _Eomma_ benar-benar takut, dan _eomma_ hampir saja mengompol di celana jika tidak ingat _eomma_ sedang berkencan. _Eomma_ terus saja menjerit dan tidak mau berhenti, itu benar-benar membuat _appa_mu khawatir. Dan akhirnya, kencan kami waktu itu benar-benar berantakan. Hahaha, bukankah itu lucu?"

Ujung bibir Sungmin tertarik halus, dia tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, itu sangat lucu."

"Ya, _eomma_ tahu. Dan jangan terus berpendapat bahwa kemampan ini adalah musibah, sayang. Itu artinya kau tidak mensyukuri apa yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan. Sekarang, apa kau menyesal mempunyai kemampuan ini, hmm?"

"Tidak." Sungmin menjawab pasti. "Aku bersyukur karena memiliki kemampuan ini. Dan aku juga bersyukur mempunyai ibu seperti _eomma_." Ucapnya. Sungmin tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. "Aku menyayangi _eomma_, dan terimakasih sudah mau menjadi ibuku."

"Tentu saja, sayang. _Eomma_ juga menyayangimu." Leeteuk membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Dan tak perlu takut dengan penilaian orang lain. Cukup percaya dengan hatimu, maka itu akan menunjukan hal-hal baik untukmu."

* * *

"_Whoa_! Kau lihat benda ini, Kyu? Benda hitam ini benar-benar hebat! Bagaimana bisa mereka menampilkan gambar yang bergerak sendiri dari benda hitam kotak ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, saat melihat Ryeowook yang tampak begitu terkesima mengamati setiap detail televisi yang menyala di rumah Sungmin. Yah, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus sedikit maklum dengan sikap Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Hei, bukankah di zaman hidupnya dulu belum ada satupun benda elektronik?

"Nama benda itu televisi, putri Kim. Merupakan sebuah media telekomunikasi yang terkenal dengan mengirimkan pancaran gambar bergerak dan suara melalui satelit. Penemunya adalah John Logie Baird dari Amerika. Dan dia menemukannya tahun 1932." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Ryeowook tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Oh! Pantas saja aku tidak tahu benda ini. Mereka menemukannya hampir tujuh abad setelah kematianku."

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah sangat lama bukan? Lagipula itu bukan sesuatu yang hebat."

"Bukan sesuatu yang hebat apanya? Tentu saja ini sangat luar biasa!" Ryeowook menukas tak setuju. "Kau yang mengatakan ini bukan sesuatu yang hebat, memangnya kau bisa membuatnya?"

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil, dan terdiam. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Hantu manis itu benar-benar membuatnya kalah telak.

"Tidak bisa bukan? Karena itu! Jangan berlagak sombong hanya karena kau membaca banyak buku di perpustakaan." Ejek Ryeowook. Dia tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun yang kini hanya diam tidak menjawabnya.

Dan seseorang yang datang, membuat Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati hantu anak kecil berdiri di depannya. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Halo, teman kecil. Kau tinggal disini?"

"Hmm. _Noona _siapa?"

"Ah, namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Kim apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook. Namaku Kim-Ryeo-Wook." Ryeowook mengulangi. _Apa sesulit itu menyebut namaku?_ Pikirnya. "Ah, kalau kau kesulitan, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Wook_ie_. Wook_ie_ _noona_. _Arasseo_?"

Hantu kecil itu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. "_Ne, arasseo_." Ucapnya. "Wook_ie_ _noona_, perkenalkan, namaku Jino. Park Jino."

Ryeowook tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut anak – tepatnya hantu anak kecil di depannya dengan gemas. "_Ne_, Jino _–ya_. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujarnya.

Jino mengangguk, dan ikut tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Hingga matanya mendapati seorang pria – hantu juga – yang kini tengah duduk di atas sofa. "_Noona_." Panggilnya, membuat Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hmm? Ada apa Jino _–ya_?"

"_Hyung_ jelek yang duduk itu siapa?" jari telunjuk Jino menunjuk tepat ke arah Kyuhyun, membuatnya sontak melebarkan mata dan menatap Jino tak percaya.

"_Ya_! Siapa yang kau bilang jelek, hah?!" Kyuhyun merespon cepat setengah berteriak. Ryeowook tertawa keras karenanya. "Kim Ryeowook! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Hahahaha." Namun apa yang terjadi? Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, justru membuat tawa Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi. Hantu manis itu memegangi perutnya, dan terus terkikik. Menyadari bahwa kini mata tajam Kyuhyun menatapnya geram, Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Dia sedikit berdehem untuk membuat suaranya kembali normal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan tertawa lagi." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian kembali menatap Jino. "Nah, Jino _–ya_, _hyung_ itu namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyu-Hyun."

"Jino _–ya_." Sebelum Jino sempat merespon Ryeowook, seseorang telah memanggilnya lebih dulu. Membuat hantu kecl itu menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Dan Jino tesenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

"Teuk_ie_ _ahjumma_!" serunya girang. Kaki kecilnya terangkat, dan Jino langsung melayang menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk yang terntu saja disambut antusias oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sudah bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan Ryeowook_ie noona_, hmm?" tanya Leeteuk, ketika dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jino.

"_Ne_, ahjumma."

"Bagaimana jika bertemu denganku?"

Jino sontak menoleh, ketika mendengar suara lain. Dan dia mendapati Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Kau tidak mau bertemu aku?"

Mata Jino membulat. Dia menatap Leeteuk bingung, dan bertanya lewat tatapan mata. "_Ahjumma, _Sungmi_nie noona..."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Jino. Kau tidak perlu mengacuhkan Sungmin noona lagi."

Sungguh, Jino tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya kali ini. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian kembali melayang. Dan kali ini, sasaran pelukan hantu kecil itu adalah Sungmin.

"Kyaa! Sungmin_ie noona_!" Jino berseru. Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendapat serangan pelukan Jino yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian dia ikut membalas pelukan Jino padanya.

"_Aigoo_, hantu kecil ini benar-benar suka memeluk _noona_ ya?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin memeluk _noona_. Tapi _ahjumma_ bilang tidak boleh." Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Jino.

Jino melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu, lalu mengalihkan matanya mengamati Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "_Ahjumma_."

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa Wookie _noona_ dan _hyung_ jelek akan tinggal di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Maaf lama update ^^**

**Makasih atas semua review dan perhatiannya**

**RnR lagi, ya? ^^ **

**Makasih**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suddenly A Supernatural Meet Love**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, supranatural, romance**

**.**

**Warning : Gender switch, abal-abal, typo(s), aneh, OOC, dll**

**.**

**Man Sung Hyo**

**Previous **

"_Ahjumma_."

"Ya? Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa Wookie _noona_ dan _hyung_ jelek akan tinggal di sini?"

**Chapter 4**

Sungmin sontak menoleh pada Jino, dan menatapnya penuh rasa tidak percaya. Membiarkan kedua hantu tinggal di sini katanya? "Kau bilang apa?!"

"Yah, membiarkan Wook_ie_ _noona_ dan _hyung _jelek tinggal di sini, _noona_. Masa sih _noona_ tidak dengar?" Jino menyahut. Tanpa sadar, ia memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dan bukannya Sungmin tidak mendengar ucapan dari hantu kecil itu, hanya saja...apa?! Tinggal serumah dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun? Oh, habislah masa-masa tenangnya di rumah bobrok tercintanya ini.

Belum cukupkah ia mendengar pertengkaran kedua hantu itu di sekolah? Hah, Ya ampun...apa iya Sungmin juga harus mendengarkan cekcok bodoh itu di rumah juga?

Sungmin menggigit bibir, dan menatap pada Leeteuk. Ibunya adalah harapan satu-satunya saat ini. _Semoga saja eomma tidak membiarkan mereka tinggal di sini._

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskan." Leeteuk berseru sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Sungmin menelan ludah. Ia tersenyum, dan menatap pada orang-orang – ehm..atau mungkin orang dan arwah di depannya satu persatu. "Aku akan membiarkan Ryeowook_ie_ dan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah ini."

_Skat Mack!_

Sungmin kalah telak. Ibunya sudah membuat keputusan, dan keputusan itu benar-benar bukan keputusan yang ia harapkan.

"Yeay! Woohoo! Terimakasih _ahjumma_!" Dapat dia lihat, Ryeowook tampak begitu senang dengan ucapan ibunya. Hantu putri kerajaan itu bahkan kini sudah melayang-layang ke atas sambil berputar-putar bersama dengan Jino.

"Ck, hantu tua bodoh! Ini benar-benar berlebihan." Kyuhyun mendengus. Hantu pria itu hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Jino sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Sementara Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat respon dari Ryeowook dan Jino.

"_Eomma_." Sungmin memanggil sang ibu, membuat Leeteuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa, sayang?"

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada sang ibu, dan berbisik. "Apa _eomma_ yakin membiarkan mereka tinggal di sini?" tanyanya. "Ehm – maksudku, bukankah dengan Jino saja sudah lebih dari cukup? Kenapa _eomma _juga malah menerima mereka untuk tinggal di sini?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "_Aigoo_, Sungmin –_ah_. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Leeetuk. "Dengar, sayang! Mereka memang bukan manusia, tapi mereka juga makhluk sama seperti kita. Mereka memang lemah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita, tapi kau harus tahu kalau mereka punya perasaan. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka, apalagi kita memang benar-benar bisa melihat keberadaan mereka. Jadi, cobalah untuk menerima mereka di sini, ya? Lagipula, bukankah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook itu adalah teman-temanmu?"

Sungmin tidak bisa membantah. Lagi-lagi, semua ucapan ibunya terasa begitu benar baginya. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ini. Sungmin mengalihkan matanya, menatap ke langit-langit rumah yang tinggi. Dapat ia lihat, Ryeowook dan Jino masih menari-nari di atas sana. Ia mendesahkan nafas panjang. _Ya Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan._

**Sungmin Pov**

"Hei, Park Jino! Mau kemana kau? Kemari! Noona tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi."

"Hahaha, coba saja kemari! Memangnya _noona_ yakin bisa menangkapku?"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap dengan ini membuat diriku menjadi lebih tenang saat ini. Aku menekankan bibirku, lalu kembali memfokuskan konsentrasiku pada buku. Baik, sampai dimana tadi?

"Ahahaha, aku menangkapmu, Jino!"

"Tidak! Kau belum berhasil noona!"

_Krek. _Tanpa sadar, aku menekankan pensilku terlalu keras, membuatnya kini menjadi patah. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Dengan cepat, aku mengarahkan mataku ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup itu, dan menatapnya sengit. Menyebalkan! Kenapa mereka begitu berisik?

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!" aku meracau frustasi, dan mengacak rambutku kasar. Hantu-hantu kekanakan! Tidak bisakah mereka menjadi sedikit lebih tenang untuk sebentar saja? Huh, aku hanya ingin mencoba mengerjakan tugas matematikaku, kenapa begitu sulit?

"Mengerjakan apa?"

"Astaga!" saat ini, aku mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingku, dan entah sejak kapan dia berada di sana. Aku mendengus, dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Mau apa kau di sini? Ingin bermain kejar tangkap juga, hah?"

"Cih, bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal kekanakan yang dilakukan oleh putri tua yang manja itu?" dia menyahut. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis tak peduli, lalu mengalihkan mata pada rak bukuku. "Aku hanya mencari tempat yang lebih tenang." Ucapnya, kali ini ia mengambil satu buku di sana. Kelihatannya, ia tertarik pada salah satu bukuku itu.

"Hah, terserah." Aku mendecak kecil, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan pria hantu itu di kamarku. Aku mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasku. "_Sec x dari Sin x = negatif 5/13 di kuadran IV_? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau cukup membagikan angka 1 dengan _cos_ x nya, maka kau akan menemukan hasilnya. Dan jawabannya adalah 13/12. " Aku sontak menoleh, ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun menyahut gumamanku. Dapat kulihat pria itu tampak duduk begitu tenang di atas kursi, sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Matanya begotu berfokus pada buku, dan itu membuatku mengangkat alis. Benarkah dia yang baru saja menyahutku tadi? Aku mendesis pelan. Dari keadaannya saat ini, itu tampak tidak meyakinkan. Mungkin aku salah dengar.

Aku kembali menekuni buku di depanku, dan...

Ya Tuhan!

Benar!

13/12!

Aku menemukan angka itu di bukuku. Dan secara cepat, aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Kyuhyun, dan menatapnya penuh rasa takjub. "Kau yang memberiku jawaban tadi bukan?" tanyaku nyaris berteriak. "Hebat sekali! Jawaban yang kau ucapkan ada di bukuku!"

Dia hanya diam, tidak menyahut. Aku berdecak lagi. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal sekaligus membuatku terkesima dalam waktu bersamaan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menyahut. Aku menelan ludah, mencoba menahan emosi supaya tidak membentak dan melayangkan umpatan kasar padanya. _Sungmin, tenangkan dirimu kali ini saja. Hantu itu pintar, dia mungkin bisa membantumu. _Aku mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kyuhyun _ssi_, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Jadi, apa kau tidak keberatan jika membantuku mengerjakan PR matematika ini?" dan aku benar-benar melakukannya. Aku meminta hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Semoga saja...dia mau membantuku.

"Kerjakan dulu yang kau bisa, Sungmin! Jangan meminta bantuan sampai kau benar-benar merasa tidak bisa lagi mengerjakannya."

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mengerti satupun yang dimaksud soal ini." Aku merajuk, berharap dengan ini dia akan luluh dan membantuku.

"Kau bisa. Kau bukan orang idiot, jadi kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya." Ucapnya. "Baca sekali lagi, dan kau pasti akan mengerti."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga nyaris berdarah – saking kesalnya. Sial! Hantu pintar itu benar-benar kejam. Apa sesulit itu membantu orang yang kesusahan?

"Baiklah! Kau tidak usah membantuku! Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri, jangan bantu aku dan jangan berisik!"

"Hmm, dengan senang hati." Sahutnya, dan benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah bertaruh jika aku berada terus di dekatnya, aku bisa terkena penyakit darah tinggi. Dan kelihatannya, aku harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit terdekat setelah ini.

Aku meraih buku, dan menggoreskan bolpoint untuk membuat banyak garis tidak beraturan di sana. Aku kesal! Dia benar-benar membuatku marah! _Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar hantu yang sangat menyebalkan! _

**Normal Pov**

Kyuhyun menutup buku di tangannya, ketika dia telah selesai membaca seluruh isi dari buku itu. "Buku yang menarik." Gumamnya. Ia melirik jam, dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Selalu saja begini. Ketika bersama buku, Kyuhyun sering lupa waktu dan menjadi begitu fokus.

Ketika dia baru saja akan beranjak, matanya menangkap Sungmin yang terlelap begitu nyenyak di atas meja belajar. Kyuhyun mendengus. Tampang tidur gadis itu benar-benar tampak begitu bodoh. Lihatlah bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti ke depan dengan wajah yang memberenggut itu. Ditambah lagi, tangannya masih setia mengapit bolpoint.

"Eungh...menyebalkan! Jangan ganggu aku..." Sungmin meracau pelan dalam tidurnya. Kelihatannya, ia mengigau, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin, dan membungkukan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin berjarak begitu dekat saat ini. Kyuhyun terdiam, sejenak dia mengamati wajah Sungmin. "Ck, dasar gadis bodoh keras kepala!" ujarnya. Dia menyentil pelan kening Sungmin, membuat gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa.

Tidak mau mengganggu tidur Sungmin lebih jauh, Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin pindah ke tempat tidur.

"Eungh..." Sungmin melengguh lagi ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Ekspresi wajahnya juga lebih baik ketimbang saat dia tertidur di meja belajar tadi.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tampak manis saat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian, meraih selimut merah muda Sungmin untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia lalu kembali ke meja belajar, dan mengamati buku tugas milik Sungmin. "Bukankah saat ini dia berada di tingkat tiga? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika tingkat dua?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, lalu mendecak pelan dan menggeleng. "Dia bukan bodoh, tapi dia sudah menjadi idiot."

Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun meraih bolpoint, dan mengerjakan satu demi satu soal matematika itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun mengerjakannya, hanya sekitar empat puluh menit, dia sudah berhasil mengerjakan hampir lima puluh soal matematika di buku Sungmin. luar biasa! Hantu itu benar-benar pintar!

"Ya, aku sudah membantumu, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun. Dia membereskan buku-buku Sungmin dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali menatap pada Sungmin. "Kau berhutang padaku." Katanya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melenggang keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

* * *

Ryeowook dan Jino tampak begitu asyik mengamati Sungmin yang kini masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Menggelikan, kedua hantu itu terlihat seperti para kurcaci yang menunggu jasad putri salju bangung karena apel racun sang ratu.

"_Noona_, kapan Sungmin _noona_ bangun?" Jino bertanya. Kelihatannya dia sudah mulai jenuh menunggu Sungmin yang masih juga tak kunjung bangun.

"Sebentar lagi, Jino. Tunggu sebenatar lagi, ya?"

Kelihatannya Ryeowook benar. Mata Sungmin kini mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Namun yang diharapkan Ryeowook dan Jino tidak terjadi. Sungmin malah menarik selimut, dan semakin meringkuk lalu membiarkan dirinya tenggelamkan dalam balutan hangat selimut itu. Meski telinganya dapat menangkap jelas apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook dan Jino, tapi Sungmin berusaha mengabaikannya. Tidur benar-benar seperti surga baginya

"Eh! Kenapa Minimin malah tertidur lagi?" Ryeowook mengamati bingung. Sementara Jino hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm, memang begitu. Sungmin _noona_ itu suka sekali tidur, lho _noona_."

"Benakah? Tapi, bukankah hari ini Minimin harus pergi ke sekolah?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Ryeowook sontak membuat Sungmin benar-benar membuka matanya kali ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Ryeowook dan Jino yang melihat hal itu, hanya memperhatikan bingung.

"Kenapa Minimin tiba-tiba lari seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya, Sungmin _noona_ ingin pipis."

* * *

Sungmin berlari secepat yang dia bisa ketika menyusuri jalanan yang menuju ke sekolahnya. Nafasnya mulai pendek dan kini tersengal. Beberapa bulir peluh sudah mulai turun dari pelipisnya, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia malah mempercepat larinya, bahkan juga tidak peduli banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Yang dia inginkan hanya segera sampai di sekolah saat ini.

_Dduk _

Saking terburu-burunya, Sungmin tidak memperhatikan jalan. Secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang membuat tubuhnya oleng dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin meringis pelan, bokongnya terasa sakit karena mendarat keras di atas tanah.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang yang menabrak Sungmin itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hmm, ya. Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu lebih hati-hati." Balas Sungmin agak ketus.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau selalu saja ketus seperti itu padaku?"

Sungmin terdiam di tempat. _Orang itu kenapa tiba-tiba saja bicara seperti itu?_ Dengan penuh rasa bingung, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat seseorang yang baru saja di tabraknya tadi. Dan...

"Hai, lama tak bertemu. Mau kubantu?" Seorang pria kini tersenyum di hadapannya, dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sungmin mendadak tidak bisa berpikir. Senyum pria di depannya benar-benar menghipnotis! Belum lagi mata hitam yang sedikit karamel itu menatapnya begitu sumringah.

"K-kapan kita bertemu?" Sungmin bertanya.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian ikut membungkuk, membuat tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Sungmin yang masih duduk di tanah. Matanya dan mata Sungmin saling menatap.

"Hei, marga kita sama-sama Lee bukan? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita ini berjodoh, Lee-Sung-Min?"

Bola mata Sungmin sontak melebar penuh. Dia menatap pria itu tak percaya. "K-kau?"

Pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. "Namaku Lee Donghae." Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia menyodorkan tangannya pada Sungmin, tapi kali ini bukan untuk membantunya berdiri. Itu terlihat seperti tengah mengajak Sungmin untuk bersalaman. "Dan bisakah kau menjabat tanganku? Aku sudah memastikan kalau tanganku benar-benar bersih kali ini."

Ketika Sungmin belum sempat menjawab, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya, dan membawanya dalam sebuah jabatan hangat.

"Aku harap bisa berteman baik denganmu, Sungmin_ie_."

Sungmin tidak mengangguk. Tidak juga memberi respon atas ucapan Donghae. Otaknya terasa beku. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu linglung saat ini. _Ini bukan mimpi kan? Pria menyebalkan itu kenapa terlihat begitu tampan saat ini? Atau aku yang melakukan kesalahan waktu itu? _

"Ehm..Sungmin_ie? _Kau berniat untuk kembali berdiri kan?" Donghae berbisik. "Kita sudah mulai diperhatikan banyak orang."

"O, oh ya, tentu saja. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menjawab gelagapan. Dia kemudian beranjak dari posisinya, mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya yang masih limpung. Dan tak lama, dia berhasil berdiri dengan baik di samping Donghae.

Donghae kembali melempar senyum, ''Kau benar tidak apa-apa?''

"Hmm, yah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sungmin. Maka dia memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. "Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak mau kau jatuh lagi." Kata Donghae. "Kau selalu ceroboh. Waktu itu juga kau menabrakku saat berlari dari perpustakaan bukan?"

"Karena itu, sekarang aku akan memegang tanganku sampai di sekolah nanti. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Jadi dia hanya diam, membiarkan Donghae menggenggam tangannya lembut dan membawanya ke sekolah.

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya kini mulai berdetak berlebihan bahkan aliran darahnya juga mulai mengalir cepat dan menggila. Dia juga berusaha menahan nafas hanya berharap supaya dengan ini debaran jantungnya bisa tertutupi.

_Ada apa denganku? _

* * *

"Hahahaha." Ryeowook dan Jino tertawa bersamaan. Tawa itu terdengar begitu melengking, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dibandingkan gelombang suara ultrasonic dari lumba-lumba.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, dan menggigit bibir. Ini sudah hampir dua jam, dan kedua hantu itu masih juga tidak berhenti tertawa.

"_Ya!_ Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti tertawa?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Kesabarannya sepertinya sudah mulai habis. Ryeowook dan Jino sontak berhenti tertawa.

"M-maaf, Kyu. Tapi acara ini benar-benar lucu. Sungguh! Benar kan Jino?"

Jino mengangguk cepat. "Hmm, tentu saja. Apa lagi saat Kang Hodong _ahjussi_ berbicara. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu!"

Lagi-lagi, kedua hantu tertawa keras, dan sedetik kemudian mereka sudah kembali hanyut di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun berdecak tidak suka. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook yang menyadari kepergian Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Pergi! Aku bosan mendengar tawa melengking dari kalian."

"Apa kau akan pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hmm, yah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ryeowook memekik senang. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan melayang mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin bertemu Minimin!"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menjawab cepat, bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik.

"Kyuuu..." Ryeowook merajuk.

"Aku tidak mau, Putri Kim! Membawamu itu merepotkan dan kau benar-benar berisik!"

Ryeowook merenggut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap dan berkata sekali lagi. "Aku mohon! Aku janji aku tidak akan berisik, aku janji."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dan kembali menatap Ryeowook. Hantu itu kini bahkan mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ yang menurutnya benar-benar sangat buruk. "Aish, baiklah! Berhenti menatapku begitu! Itu menjijikan!"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. "Whoa! Terimkasih Kyuhyun! Kau yang terbaik." Dan kali ini, dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya begitu cepat."

"Iya, iya. Sudah cukup! Jangan berlebihan seperti ini!" tukas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menganggul dan tersenyum. Dia kemudia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowok lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Jino. "Jino, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, _noona_ dan _hyung_ jelek pergi saja! Aku akan menggu di rumah."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu! Sampai nanti!" Ryeowok melayang riang, keluar dari rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu.

"Hantu kecil sialan! Kenapa senang sekali memanggilku jelek sih?"

* * *

Pelajaran matematika sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, begitu juga dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah mulai menghantui Sungmin saat ini. Dia memperhatikan guru Hong yang tengah berbicara di depan dengan menopang dagu di punggung tangannya dan menatapnya malas. Bahkan beberapa kali dia menguap begitu lebar – saking mengantuknya.

"Baiklah! Silahkan kumpulkan tugas matematika kalian!" suara Guru Hong yang menggema, membuat Sungmin tersadar. Dia dengan cepat mengumpulkan buku tugas matematikanya, dan kembali duduk tenang.

Tentu saja, Sungmin sadar bahwa dia tidak menyelesaikan tugas . Tapi untuk pelajaran matematika...dia sudah biasa. _Yah, mungkin aku akan berdiri di luar sampai pelajaran selesai seperti biasa. _Pikirnya.

Ketika Sungmin hampir benar-benar tidur nyenyak Guru Hong memanggil namanya. "Lee Sungmin." dan itu, membuat semua pasang mata di kelas tertuju padanya.

Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi bersandar. Dan dia menyahut. "Ya? Ada apa, _seongsaengnim_?"

"Bisakah kau maju ke depan kelas?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, dan tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi dia melangkah mau ke depan kelas. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping meja Guru Hong.

"Maafkan aku, seosaengnim. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi aku_"

"Apa yang salah, Sungmin?" Guru Hong memotong cepat dengan mata memicing.

"Itu." Sungmin menunjuk buku tugas matematika miliknya yang kini berada di tangan guru Hong dengan dagunya. "Bukankah aku dipanggil karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan tugas itu kan?"

Guru Hong tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia lalu beranjak dan menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau bisa Sungmin, dan selamat untukmu! Akhirnya kau bisa mendapakan nilai sempurna di pelajaranku."

"Ah, benarkah?" Sungmin menjawab santai. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, hingga akhirnya...

"Apa?!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya terkejut. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh guru Hong. _Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Semalam kan aku tidak benar-benar mengerjakannya! _Batinnya bingung.

"Bodoh." dan tanpa Sungmin sadari seseorang atau mungkin satu makhluk memperhatikannya dari luar. Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Hantu tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang masih tampak linglung di depan kelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Dia sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertawa sendiri.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Sekarang ayo jalan! Kita ke pepustakaan sekarang."

* * *

_Kring...kring...kring..._

"Yeay! Bel istirahat!" seru Ryeowook girang. "Kyuhyun –_ah_! Ayo kita temui Minimin!"

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan berta hati, Kyuhyun menutup bukunya malas. Dan ketika Kyuhyun hendak kembali menyimpan buku itu kembali ke rak, Ryeowook sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya keluar dari perpusatakaan.

Ryeowook bersemangat sekali. Dia mengedarkan matanya, dan menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah dicarinya. "Kyuhyun, lihat! Itu Minimin!"

"Hmm, iya." Kyuhyun menyahut singkat.

Senyum Ryeowook semakin lebar, dan ketika dia hendak memanggil . "Minimi_"

"Sungmin_ie_!" seseorang sudah lebih dulu memanggil Sungmin, dan itu membuat Ryeowook menghentikan teriakannya.

Dapat dia lihat, Sungmin menoleh, dan seorang laki-laki meraih tangannya dan membawanya pergi dengan cepat.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?" Ryeowook menggumam bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun?

Dia hanya diam di tempat dan menatapi kepergian Sungmin dengan laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa, sebagian dari dirinya tidak rela ketika melihat Sungmin pergi dengan orang lain. "Gadis bodoh yang menyebalkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Halo! maaf saya lama update.. kepentok sama tugas sekolah nih^^**

**Makasih untuk perhatiannya dan maaf untuk typonya..**

**sampai ketemu chapter depan**

**Review lagi ya ^^**

** SIGN **

**MAN SUNGHYO**


End file.
